


Grimmauld Place 12 + Guerra + Mortífagos

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Crossover, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Segundo reto del desafío ChangMinho: Harry Potter AU.





	Grimmauld Place 12 + Guerra + Mortífagos

— _¡CRUCIO!_

—¡Lyra contrólate!

—¡Cierra la boca Potter no es tu abuelo quien está muerto!

—¡Y tú sabes que Minho no tuvo la culpa! ¡Estaba bajo la imperius!

La rubia de ojos claros miro al muchacho retorcerse de dolor a sus pies y negó enfadada saliendo corriendo de la sala de estar.

—Minho… —susurro el joven Ignotus H. P. bisnieto del famoso Harry Potter, sacudiendo lentamente el cuerpo convulso del muchacho.

—Lo siento. Yo no quería. Perdón… Perdón… —sollozo cubriéndose el rostro con vergüenza.

 —Lo sé, sé que lo sientes. Esto es una guerra y las cosas a veces pasan de esta manera. Al parecer cada generación de mi familia debe enfrentarse a un nuevo mago oscuro durante su estancia en Howarts —dijo sin humor en la voz, ayudando a Minho a levantarse del sucio suelo de la estancia. Hacía años que no pisaban Grimmauld Place, antes no había necesidad. La razón por la que conocía el sitio en realidad era por las muchas historias que sus abuelos le habían contado.

Familiares, amigos viejos y nuevos… Todos habían recurrido a ese lugar para refugiarse después del ataque conjunto que Howarts, el ministerio de Magia y la mansión Malfoy habían sufrido simultáneamente hacía 3 noches.

Lyra Columba Malfoy había llegado esa noche con Minho a cuestas, era un chico de quinto año en Howarts y cazador del equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor. Ella dijo que había sido quien mato a Scorpius Malfoy durante el ataque. Su tío abuelo Albus, estaba destrozado, pero había comprobado antes que Minho había estado bajo la imperius cerca de 3 días seguidos, era incluso una proeza que hubiese salido de ella sin ningún daño. Saberlo no aminoraba el dolor, pero Ignotus sabía que la ira mal dirigida sería siempre un impedimento en situaciones críticas.

—Espera aquí un momento, volveré pronto —dijo Potter levantándose para ir a la cocina, la orden… Era estúpido pensarlo, pero sí. La orden del Fénix estaba organizándose y reagrupando a todo aquel que aún no había sido atrapado por los mortífagos y encerrado en Azkaban bajo las órdenes del nuevo señor tenebroso. Al menos apreciaría algo de originalidad, aunque seguir patrones era más sencillo que inventar una nueva razón para destruir el mundo mágico.

No conocía los motivos de Shim Changmin, pero Minho lucía destrozado, a pesar de las riñas entre casas el muchacho se había llevado bien con el Slytherin. Las malas lenguas señalaban incluso una relación más íntima, y ahora era un prisionero de la orden por haber confiado en la persona equivocada.

No sabía cómo se sentiría en esa situación, pero Choi estaba destrozado, había perdido a su ídolo más grande, un gran amigo y quizás a un amante… Ello explicaría porque no podía decir nada de Changmin por más que se lo preguntasen.

Había quienes creían que era inocente y otros que se había perdido durante el fuego cruzado y podrían usarlo en contra de Shim. Ignotus no sabía que creer, todo era demasiado complicado y el caos en la cocina, solo termino por confirmarlo.

—¡Hay que matarlo! —grito iracunda Lyra mientras Albus bebía té tranquilamente frente a ella, aunque en sus ojos se podía observar una gran tristeza.

—Yo digo que lo llevemos a la sede del Wizengamot y lo torturemos hasta que Shim y sus mortífagos aparezcan, todo el mundo en Slytherin sabe que se la metía después de cada entrenamiento de Quidditch.

—Podrías ser más desagradable Kim.

—¿Y tú más mojigato Ignotus? ¿O te duele que el muchacho jamás se haya deslumbrado por ti?

La posible replica que Ignotus fuese a dar murió con las exclamaciones y gritos aterrorizados de todo el mundo al sentir la casa sacudirse con una terrible explosión, seguida de muchas otras más…

—¿¡Qué pasa con el fidelius!? —rugió Albus lanzando un par de hechizos a su alrededor para estabilizar las estructuras.

—Se supone que solo estaban reforzado las protecciones ¿¡Qué demonios!? —pregunto con histerismo la voz de una mujer, pero Ignotus la ignoro pues sabía que todo se había ido al demonio al escuchar el estallido en la sala de estar y después media docena de patronus llegando tarde para avisarles que estaban bajo ataque.

El techo de la mansión exploto y el cielo quedo al desnudo, mientras sentía un trozo de madera atravesando su muslo, dejándolo clavado al suelo, tiritó al sentir la presencia de los dementores. Escuchar las risas histéricas de muchos de sus antiguos compañeros, quienes ahora se ocultaban en las sombras, tampoco lo hacía todo más fácil. El grito de Lyra lo hizo volver al mundo real y la vio suspendida frente a una sombra alta y tétrica, empuñando con elegancia su varita.

 —No, no, no. No debiste meterte con él querida, pero ahora vamos a darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina. ¿Cómo era? ¡Oh, sí! ¡ _CRUCIO!_

—¡LYRA!

El cuerpo de la muchacha se retorció con violencia frente a sus ojos y la risa escandalosa de Shim retumbaba con locura acompañando los gritos de la chica Malfoy.

—¡Basta! ¡No lo tendrás! ¡No vas a utilizar inocentes de nuevo para tus artimañas!

—¿Inocentes? —pregunto Changmin dejando caer a Lyra a un lado con desprecio, quitándose la capucha que le había estado cubriendo el rostro todo el rato, mirando con una sonrisa divertida el rostro de Ignotus.

—Es bueno que lo mencionas. ¿En dónde lo tienes? —cuestiono pisando con fuerza el trozo de madera que estaba clavado en su pierna.

—No te lo diré. Probablemente ya se haya ido… —gimió sintiendo el dolor subirle a la cabeza—. ¿Cómo pudiste jugar con él de esa manera? ¿Es parte de tú diversión? ¿Te engrandece tanto haberlo usado que aún quieres continuar torturándolo? —escupió sintiendo ríos de sangre deslizándose por su pierna sin parar.

La expresión en el rostro de Changmin era solemne, pero su sonrisa estaba repleta de pura burla.

—¿Juego? ¿Diversión? ¿Tortura? ¿A él? —pregunto con extrañeza antes de darle la espalda y patear el rostro inconsciente de Lyra con desprecio.

—Maldita puta, espero que mantengas tus manos alejadas de Minho o la próxima vez te las cortare —farfullo lanzando un rayo de luz violeta que estallo en el cielo como una bomba, mostrando un cuerpo femenino siendo cortado por una enredadera de espinas. Era la misma imagen que se había visualizado durante los ataques y al parecer era la nueva marca tenebrosa.

Era desolador…

— ¿Minho quisieras dejar de esconderte? Se nos está haciendo tarde.

—Nunca me dejas divertirme Changmin.

—¿Perdón? Ya te deje jugar el papel de la víctima, así  que mueve ese precioso trasero hasta aquí, que hay gente esperando para ser torturada —murmuro aflojándose la capa del cuello, mientras Ignotus miraba con estupefacción a ese dulce muchacho salir de entre los escombros ileso, caminando con un suave contoneo hacia Changmin.

—La tortura puede esperar, quería seguir mirándote celoso —dijo Minho extendiendo los brazos, dejándose vestir por Changmin antes de saltar a sus brazos y besar su boca.

 —¿Qué haremos con él? —pregunto Shim señalando a Ignotus, mientras Minho sonreía jugando con su cabello.

—Es una pena, buscaron en la casa equivocada —murmuro con pesar—, sabes que no está en mí naturaleza, odio la muerte, pero si lo dejamos divulgar nuestro secreto se volverá un problema. Además ya nos deshicimos de la base de operaciones de la orden —explico escondiendo el rostro contra el cuello de Changmin.

—Te prometo que llorare tu muerte Ignotus, ten un buen descanso —dijo con amabilidad cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos.

Changmin acarició el cabello de Minho con sus labios y le mando una mirada llena de disculpa antes de apuntarlo con su varita.

_—¡Avada Kedavra!_

Antes de morir Ignotus tuvo que aceptar que era cierto lo que había dicho Minho. Siempre habían buscado en la casa equivocada.

Porque para vencer la bondad, no necesitabas maldad, solo necesitabas a alguien que fuese lo suficientemente bondadoso y noble, que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar sus ideales por el amor a alguien más.


End file.
